The Softer Side of Evil
by KuroBakura
Summary: Bakura discovers that someone has been hurting Marik. Chaos ensued and then turns into a huge confession from Bakura. NCIS was used in this toward the end of the story. Contains light yaoi/shonen ai (I may continue this if I get a certain amount of views/reviews or if someone wants me to.)


"Marik? Marik? EARTH TO MARIK!" Bakura said to Marik, when his mind was somewhere else.

"What?!" Marik responded, looking around.

"It's your bloody turn!" Bakura said, sighing.

"Oh okay." Marik said. Marik looked at his cards. He knew he had good cards but for some reason, he just wanted to quit the duel. Looking up at Bakura, who was becoming impatient, he set his deck down in his lap and surrendered. Marik thought Bakura would be pleased but it turns out, he was very pissed off.

Marik looked up at Bakura (whos face is now looking down at the ground), enraged. Suddenly, Bakura looked up at Marik.

"What the fuck?! You ask me to duel and you end up quitting within 5 turns! What a waste of my bloody time!" Bakura said, putting his deck away.

"...Sorry. I guess I was trying to get something off my mind." Marik said.

"Like wha-!" Bakura suddenly saw a big bruise on Marik's shoulder & left side of his neck. Bakura was in total shock. For a while now, Bakura has secretly been in love Marik but is too chicken to tell him.

Marik noticed Bakura looking at the bruise.

"Who did that to you?" Bakura asked. Marik suddenly looked Bakura with an irritated look on his face.

"It's none of your business." Marik responded. Bakura was shocked by Marik's response.

"None of my business, huh? NONE OF MY BUSINESS?! Marik, when I ask someone a question, I don't like it when they lie to me. Now, tell me the person who did this to you!" Bakura ordered. Marik suddenly got up and started walking to the kicthen. Bakura grabbed his arm quickly, which made Marik a little more angry.

"Bakura, what is wrong with you all of sudden?!" Marik shouted at him.

"All I wanted was to know who was the asshole who did this to you and you're acting like it doesn't matter to you if you are hurt." Bakura answered, furstrated.

"Why do you care?! …..Usually, you're the one who doesn't give a fuck about anything. For the past few months, you've changed and had these mood swings like crazy. ...Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." Marik yelled. Bakura, suddenly, felt hurt himself. As if he was being stabbed multiple time. He turned his head to the ground and let go of Marik's arm. As Marik turned to try to go the kicthen again, he heard Bakura fall to the ground and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Marik. I didn't know this. I...I..I just have been scared and worried." Bakura confessed.

"Scared and worried about what?" Marik asked. Bakura looked up with tears still in his eyes.

"I...I'm love with you, Marik. I know, I can be a jackass. That's why I'm trying to stop. I also wanted to know who hurt you so I can protect you from them." Bakura confessed even more. Marik was surprised by these confessions coming from Bakura. He walked over to Bakura and kneel down. As Bakura wondered what was going to happen, Marik hugged him.

"Bakura, I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I'm in love with you, too. Yes, I was lying to you because I didn't want you to get involved or hurt. Now, I know why you wanted to know who did this." Marik told him. Bakura and Marik were now looking face to face, smiling.

"Marik, for now on, please don't lie to me. I truly love you and I want to protect you. I will also try not to get mad so easily." Bakura said to Marik, holding him his waist. Marik looked at Bakura for a second.

"Okay. I promise." Marik said to Bakura, kissing him on the cheek.

"Same here." Bakura replied, kissing Marik back on his cheek. They both got up from the floor and headed to the kitchen, holding hands.

-**A few hours later-**

"By the way, who did hurt you?" Bakura wondered.

"...Melvin." Marik said. Bakura didn't say anything. Five minutes later, Bakura looked at Marik.

"Maybe I can ask Yami to mind crush him?" Bakura said to Marik. Marik gibbs-smacked Bakura lightly, then laid his head on Bakura's shoulder and giggled.

"I love you, Bakura." Marik said. Bakura turned his head and kissed Marik on top of his and smiled.

"I love you, Marik." Bakura replied. The two spent the rest of the evening cuddling and watching NCIS.

**THE END**


End file.
